Day Bye Day
by Qian Zhang
Summary: ketika 2 anggota kelompok yang saling bengtarung, satu untuk memperebutkan satu untuk mempertahankan/ akankah Ino dapat menyelamatkan adiknya Sakura


**DAY by DAY**

Author : Qian Zhang Afis

Disclamer: Cast punya Masashi Kisimoto

Story punya saya

Cast: -Ino sebagai kakaknya Sakura

-Sakura sebagai adik Ino

-Karin sebagai wakil geng Black

-Suigetsu sebagai ketua geng Black sekaligus pacar Karin

-Kizashi sebagai pemimpin grup White

-Mebuki sebagai wakil grup White sekaligus istri Leeteuk

-Sasuke sebagai pacar Sakura sekaligus tangan kanan Leeteuk

-Shikamaru sebagai pacar Ino sekaligus asisten Leeteuk

Pairing : Shikano

Sasusaku

Geners : Romance, Crime

Rating : T+

Ino pov

Namaku Ino aku punya adik bernama Sakura, usia kami terpaut 5 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah kota yang sedang berada bahaya karena ulah sebuah geng yang ingin mendapatkan kami. Kenapa mereka ingin mendapatkan kami, karena kami mempunyai kekuatan tak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Aku mempunyai kekutan yang bisa menembak dengan jarak beribu-ribu mil jauh jauh, lalu adikku Seohyun di memang terhilat biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun itu dengan jarak beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Karena itu geng pembuat ulah itu ingin mendapatkan kami.

Tetapi di kotaku tak hanya geng pembuat ulah saja tetapi juga ada sebuah kelompok yang ingin melindungi kami, karena itu kota ini selalu saja ramai, bukan ramai karena ada perayaan, tapi karena geng pembuat ulah.

Kelompok yang ingin mendapatkan kami itu geng yang bernama black, geng itu dipimpin oleh Suigetsu seseorang yang sangatlah sadis, lalu dibantu oleh pacarnya Karin yang sama-sama sadisnya. Lalu kelompok yang ingin melindungi kami adalah kelompok White, kelompok itu dipimpin oleh ayah dan ibuku, Kizashi dan Mebuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap pagi aku dan adikku selalu pergi ke pinggir kota, tetapi jika hari sudah malam aku kembali ke tempat berkumpulnya geng White, tempat itu aku dan adikku jadikan sebuah rumah.

.

.

Saat pagi hari aku dan adikku seperti biasa selalu ke tepi kota, tetapi karena terlalu pagi, maka akhirnya untuk sementara aku dan adikku tidur di mobil bekas untuk tidur beberapa saat. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, adikku memiliki kemampuan pendengaran yang luar biasa, meski begitu adikku buta. Saat sedang tidur adikku mendengarkan sebuah suara, maka adikku pun terbangun dan mencari asal suara itu. Suara itu dibuat oleh suara sebuah kelinci berwarna putih yang lucu, karena adikku buta jadi adikku tak tau dari mana suara itu berasal.

Aku tersadar dari tidurku karena adikku tak ada disini, aku bingung ternyata adikku ada di belakang mobil bekas ini.

"hey sedang apa Sakura"kataku memanggil adikku

"nee-chan, kau terbangun, tadi aku mendengar suara, tapi aku tak tau dari mana suara itu berasal, apa kau tau nee-chan?"kata adikku

"oh.., suara itu berasal dari kelinci"kataku

"kelinci, apa itu hewan, apa itu lucu atau menakutkan?"Tanya adikku, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adikku, aku maklumi karena adikku memang jarang mendengar atau pun memegang hewan, jadi wajar saja. Mungkin adikku tau beberapa hewan saja.

"Sakura, kelinci itu hewan yang sangatlah lucu"kataku pada Seohyun sambil berjalan, melewati lapangan yang luas ini. Aku senang saat aku sedang bercanda gurau dengan seohyun saat ini.

.

.

Author pov

Sedangkan di tempat lain geng black terus saja mencari berita tentang Ino dan Sakura. Kali ini yang mencarinya adalah pacar Suigetsu yaitu Karin. Karin tak segan-segan untuk membunuh orang jika mereka tak mau mengatakan keberadaan Ino dan Sakura.

"kau tau dimana keberadaan orang yang berada di foto ini?"Tanya Karin kepada seseorang. Orang itu menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Karin pergi dari tempat itu lalu anak buahnya membunuh orang itu denga sekali tebas dengan pedangnya.

.

.

Di tempat keberadaan Sooyoung dan Seohyun.

.

.

Kedua bersaudara itu merasakan lapar akhirnya mereka mencari burung untuk dimakan, saat menemukannya Ino berusaha untuk memanahnya tapi meleset, ya meski Ino hebat dalam hal menembak tetapi kalau untuk memanah dia kurang ahli.

.

.

.

.

Kelompok Black terus saja berusaha untuk mendapatkan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Sui-kun kita belum juga mendapatkan kedua bersaudara itu"kata manja Karin.

"tenang Karin-chan suatu saat kita pasti akan mendapatkannya"kata Suigetsu sambil membelai mesra Karin.

.

.

.

"Sakura ini aku bawakan kelinci coba kau pegang"Ino pada Sakura, menyuruhnya untuk memegang kelincinya.

"ah.. rambutnya lembut unnie"kata Sakura.

Karena hari sudah malam akhirnya mereka pulang ke marksa White.

"Ino Sakura sini, ada yang ingin kita rapatkan malam ini"kata Mebuki pada kedua anaknnya.

"nah semua sudah kumpul, kita mulai rapatnya"kata Kizashi ayah dari kedua bersaudara ini.

"kita harus menghentikan perilaku kelompok Black, karena ini sudah keterlaluan"kata Kizashi memulai rapat.

"kalau begitu kita harus memusnahkannya dengan sekali serangan saja"kata Shikamaru.

"aku setuju dengan Shikamaru, kita melakukannya dengan cara memancing kelompok Black"kata Sasuke.

"caranya?"Tanya Kizashi.

"aku tau"kata Shimaru

"bagini, kalian taukan Ino dan Sakura sering keluar dia pagi hari, kita pancing kelompok Black untuk keluar dari markas mereka, caranya biarka kelompok Black tau kalau Ino dan Sakura selalu keluar di pagi hari, bagaimana?"kata Shikamaru

"tapi kita membutuhkan tempat yang luas"kata Sasuke.

"aku tau tempat yang luas tapi kelompok kita 1 hari sebelum penyerangan tersebut sudah berada di tempat itu"kata Sakura

"betul juga kata adikku ini, aku setuju yah"kata Ino pada ayahnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu"kata Kizashi.

Hari-H

Ino pov

Seperti yang di rencanakan, kelompok Black ternyata sudah berjaga di sana, tinggal aku dan Sakura saja yang berangakat.

Saat di perjalanan Sakura bilang sesuatu padaku, dan aku mejawabnya sudah aku urus.*hayo siapa yang tau*

Mula-mula aku tidur-tiduran dan bermain dengan adikku, setelah itu para kelompok Black menyerang kami bahkan Suigetsu dan Karin pun ikut. Saat dalam keadaan terdesak aku member tanda untuk kelompokku, akhirnya giliran kelompok black yang terkepung tetapi di saat aku lenga adikku tertangap dan pedangnya ada di depan lehernya. Untung saja adikku pendengar yang sangat baik. Bibirku mulai bergerak mengucapkan Sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun tetapi hanya adikku yang mendengarkannya.

"saat aku menembak seorang dari anggota Black kau lalukan bela diri yang telah kuajarkan lalu menyingkir dari situ aku akan menembak Suigetsu dan Karin" itulah kata-kata yang ku ucapkan adikku hanya member tanda paham dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah itu adikku melakukan bela diri yang telah kuajarkan, lau berlari menjauh. Aku cukup mahir untuk urusan menebak langusung saja aku tembak tepat di jantung kedua orang itu. Sebelum adikku terperangkap, sudah banyak anggota Black yang mati, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kelinci itu juga akan mati terinjak. Benar kami melakukan penyerbuan di lapangan dulu aku menangkap kelinci itu. Tapi 2 hari sebelum hari-H aku menangkap kelinci itu dan menaruhnya di dalam markas. Jadi tadi saat aku dan adikku berangkat dan adikku berbicara padaku adikku bertanya soal ini.

"_nee-chan ini berada di lapanagn dulu kita mengkap kelinci itu bukan"kata adikku._

"_ya, kau benar"kataku_

"_lalu bagaimana denga kelinci itu nanti kelinci itu akan terinjak, nanti mati"kata adikku khawatir._

"_tenang, 2 hari yang lalu aku sudah pindahkan kok"kataku menenangkan adikku._

"_oh…, syukurlah kalau begitu"kata adikku lega._

Sekarang kota ini menjadi makmur lagi, karena kelompok Black sudah musnah. Dan sekarang hari pernikahanku dan adikku. Adikku dengan pacarnya Sasuke, aku dengan pacarku Karin.

Hari-hari yang membuat kehidupanku dan keluargaku semua menjadi tak menyenagkan yang setiap hari pasti ada saja yang terbunuh. Sekarang tak ada lagi, karena kelompok Black sudahlah musnah. Kehidupan tentram dan damai pun kembali lagi.

"**Owari"**

**Fic apa ini #bantinglaptop ._., maaf kalo alurnya cepet ya. Ini sebenarnya fic pertamaku dulu banget, jadi drai pada terbengkalai mending aku publish, tapi pairing bukan ini, dulu pairingnya k-pop, cerita ini sendiri aku terinspirasi dari Day Bye Day T-ara, tapi tetep beda dong.**

**Kalo ada typo atau yang lain mohon dimaafkan, lalu untuk pemeran utamanya aku bingung jadi aku bikin deh yang ini. Aku minta saran untuk genrenya yah, aku bingung.**

**Ohya bagi yang menunggu Power Of Love, yang sabar yah, aku gak bisa update kilat, tpi ini udh di kerjakan kok tenang aja ;). Satu lagi mohon minta saran, kritiknya yaaa. Jangan lupa untuk review :D.**


End file.
